Lloydie555Reborn's Thomas Parody Casts.
Here is a cast list for Lloydie555Reborn's Thomas Parody Casts. Cast Lists The Engine King *Thomas as Young Simba *Henry as Adult Simba *Emily as Adult Nala *Rosie as Young Nala *Gordon as Mufasa *Diesel as Scar *James as Timon *Percy as Pumbaa *Mavis as Sarabi *Edward as Zazu *Duck as Rafiki *Arry as Shenzi *Bert as Banzai *Diesel 10 as Ed Beauty and The Henry *Emily as Belle *Henry as Beast *Gordon as Gaston *James as Lefou *Stepney as Chip *Daisy as Mrs Potts *Thomas as Lumière *Percy as Cogsworth *Diesel 10 as Monsieur D'Arque *Mavis as Madame De la Grande Bouche Wardrobe *Edward as Maurice Thomas *Thomas as Young Bambi *Edward as Adult Bambi *Emily as Bambi's Mother *Gordon as Bambi's Father *Rosie as Young Faline *Molly as Adult Faline *Peter Sam as Young Flower *Henry as Adult Flower *Skarloey as Young Thumper *James as Adult Thumper *Sir Topham Hatt as Friend Owl The Engine Of Sodor Dame *Percy as Quasimodo *Thomas as Captain Pheobus *Emily as Esmerlda *Diesel 10 as Frollo Trains Of The Old Republic *Thomas as Revan *Emily as Bastila *James as Carth *Gordon as Canderous *Devious Diesel as HK-47 *Ben as T3-M4 *Edward as Jolee *Rosie as Mission *Sir Topham Hatt as Zallbar *Diesel 10 as Darth Malak *Henry as Master Vrook *Duck as Master Zhar *Percy as Master Vandar *Toby - Master Dorak *Duncan as Admiral Karath *Bowler as Calo Nord *Smudger as Taris Governor *Derek as Davik Kang *Oliver as Terrified Republic Mercenary *Spencer as Uthar Wynn The Engine King II: Henry's Pride *Henry as Adult Simba *Lady as Young Kiara *Molly as Adult Kiara *Rusty as Young Kovu *Salty as Adult Kovu *Emily as Adult Nala *Daisy as Zira *James as Timon *Percy as Pumba *Duck as Rafiki *Edward as Zazu *Duncan as Nuka *Elizabeth as Tanya Thomas II: The Return of Devious Diesel *Thomas as Aladdin *Percy as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Gordon as The Genie *Diesel as Jafar Thomas / Aladdin III: The King of Thieves *Thomas as Aladdin *Gordon as The Genie *Henry as Cassim *Diesel 10 as Sa'luk Beauty And The Henry II: The Enchanted Christmas *Emily as Belle *Henry as The Beast *Diesel as Forte Beauty And The Henry III: Belle's Magic World *Emily as Belle *Henry as The Beast Sodor Wars *Thomas as Anakin Skywalker *Diesel 11 as Darth Vader *Percy as Luke Skywalker The Engine Of Sodor Dame 2 Finale *Percy as Quasimodo *Diesel as Sarouch Thomas II *Thomas as Young Bambi *Gordon as Bambi's Father *Emily as Bambi's Mother The Little Engine II: Return to the Sea *Emily as Ariel *James as Eric The Little Engine III: Emily's Beginning *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Flounder The Engine King 1 1/2 *James as Timon *Percy as Pumbaa Thomas *Thomas as Hercules *Emily as Megara *Edward as Phil *Donald/Douglas as Pegasus *Henry as Zeus *Belle as Hera *Diesel as Hades *Bill and Ben as Pain and Panic *Daisy as Calliope *Mavis as Melpomene *Molly as Clio *Rosie as Terpsichore *Elizabeth as Thalia *Horrid Lorries as Fates *D261, Diesel 10, Bulgy and George as The Titans *James as Apollo *Duck as Young Hercules *Percy as Baby Hercules *Sir Handel as Baby Pegasus Skarloey and Company *James as Dodger *Skarloey as Oliver *Emily as Rita *Thomas as Tito *Gordon as Francis *Henry as Einstein *Edward as Fagin *Rosie as Jenny *Toby as Winston *Daisy as Georgette *Diesel 10 as Sykes *Splatter and Dodge as Roscoe and DeSoto *Diesel, Arry, Bert, D261, and Bulgy as Five Doberman *Spencer as Louie *Jack as Mickey Mouse (cameo) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Donald Duck (cameo) *BoCo as Goofy (cameo) 101 Engines * Thomas as Pongo * Emily as Perdita * BoCo as Roger * Daisy as Antia * Elizabeth as Cruella De Vill * Arry and Bert as Jasper and Horace * Murdoch as The Great Dane * Edward as Captain * Gordon as Colonel * Toby as Sgt. Tibbs * Henry as Towser * Molly as Lucy * Percy as Patch * Duck as Rolly * Stepney as Lucky * Oliver as Freckles * Skarloey as Collie * James as Labrador * Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, and Old Slow Coach as Cows Percy * Percy as Pinocchio * Thomas as Jiminy Cricket * Henry as Geppetto * Emily as The Blue Fairy * Toby and Molly as Figaro and Cleo * James and Edward as Honest John and Gideon * Spencer as Stromboli * Gordon as The Wicked Coachman * Smudger as Lampwick * Toad as Lampwick the Donkey * Troublesome Trucks as Donkey * Rusty as Alexander * The Narrow Gauge Engines as Children * The Chinese Dragon as Monstro the Whale ENGINES *Thomas as Ten Cents (Both the main heroes) *Toby as OJ (Both old) *Henry as Top Hat (Both generous) *Bulgy as Bluenose (Both have the same letter B) *Mavis as Sally Seaplane (Both need fuel) *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug (Both mischievous) *Donald and Douglas as Zebedee and Zak (Both big and kind) *Edward as Big Mac (Both No. 2) *James as Warrior (Both No. 5) *Billy as Billy Shoepack (Both have the same names) *Murdoch as Captain Star (Both splendid) *Spencer as Zorran (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Percy as Sunshine (Both the youngest) *Diesel as Captain Zero (Both evil and devious) *Gordon as Hercules (Both big and wear blue) *Duck as Grampus (Both No. 8) *Derek as Izzy Gomez *Oliver as Sea Rouge (Oliver suits his voice to Sea Rouge) *Oliver (Pack) as Sea Rouge's Uncle (Oliver (Pack) suits his voice to Sea Rouge's Uncle) *Arry and Bert as The Green-Eyed Things (Both evil twins) *Arthur as Boomer (Both have the same letter R at the end) *Emily as Lillie Lightship (Both the main females) *BoCo as The Fire Tug (Both smart) *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba (Both big, strong, and evil) *Rosie as Pearl (Both wear pink) *Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair (Both evil and stupid) *George as Nantucket *Bash and Dash as Frank and Eddie (Both twins) *Whiff as Lord Stinker (Both collect garbage) *Bertie as Puffa (Both special friends To Thomas and Ten Cents) *Skarloey as The Goods Engine (Both trains) *Jack as Jack the Grappler (Both have the same names) *Cranky as Big Mickey (Both large cranes) *Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete (Both cranes) *Rocky as Mighty Moe (Both cranes) *Butch as Little Ditcher (Both cranes and clean up) *Fergus as The Coast Guard (Both small) *Terence as The Messenger (Both always wear a smiling face) *Den as The Quarry Master *Dart as Fuel Depot Owner *Scruff as The Garbage Master (Both collect garbage) *Lady as Princess Alice (Both have to be safe) *Daisy as The Duchess (Both have the same letter D) *Molly as SS Vienna (Both yellow) *Elizabeth as Kraka Toa *Isobella as The Fulton Ferry *Toad as Bell Buoy *Duncan as The Mad Speedboat (Both have gone crazy) *Stepney as Princess Alice's Captain *Smudger as Small Vessel *Ned as The Fishing Boat *Boulder as The Naval Ship *The Jet Engine as Blinded Trampsteamer The Great Engine Detective *Edward as Basil *Thomas as Dr. Dawson *Rosie as Olivia Flaversham *James as Hiram Flaversham *Smudger as Fidget *Toby as Toby the Dog (Toby and Toby both share the same name) *Dennis as Bartholomew *Emily as Mrs Judson *Bulgy as Bill The Lizard (Both Have Same Letter B) *Daisy as Felicia the Cat *Flora as Queen Mousetoria *Scruffey as The Robot Queen *Diesel as Ratigan *Molly as The Singing Female Mouse *Donald and Douglas as Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson *Mavis as The Bar Lady Emily *Emily as Mulan *Thomas as Captain Shang *James as Mushu *Toby as Yao *Percy as Ling *Henry as Chien Po *Diesel 10 as Shan Yu *Daisy as Matchmaker *S.C. Ruffey as Hayabusa the Falcon *Toad as Mulan's Horse *Hector as Shan-Yu's Horse *BoCo as The Emperor Of China *Gordon as General Li *The Bad Diesels as The Huns *Diesel as Chi-Fu *Bertie as Crick-ee *The Blue Trucks as General Li's Soldiers *Edward as Fa Zhou *Terence as Little Brother *Molly as Mulan's Mom *Elizabeth as Grandmother Fa *Rosie as Fa Li *Murdoch as Great Ancestor An Engine's Life *Thomas as Flik *Emily as Princess Atta *Rosie as Dot *Molly as The Queen *Duck as Thorny *Mavis as Dr. Flora *BoCo as Mr. Soil *Oliver as Cornelius *Diesel 10 as Hopper *Derek as Molt *D261 as Thumper *Sir Topham Hatt as P.T. Flea *James as Francis *Toby as Slim *Percy as Heimlich *Gordon as Dim *Elizabeth as Gypsy *Hiro as Manny *Daisy as Rosie *Donald and Douglas as Tuck and Roll *Troublesome Trucks as The Flies *The Bad Diesels as The Grasshoppers *Arry and Bert as Axel and Loco *Bertie as Aphie the Aphid *Mr. Percival as Slick the Slug *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Blueberries Open Season *Henry as Boog *Toby as Eliot *George as Shaw *BoCo as Gordy *Mavis as Giselle *and more Percy *Percy as Dumbo *Molly as Mrs. Jumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q Mouse *Henry as Mr. Stork *Gordon as The Ringmaster *Daisy as Matriarch *Mavis as Catty *Emily as Prissy *Rosie as Giddy *Lady, Belle, Flora, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Caroline, Elizabeth, Isobella, and Madge as The Other Female Elephants *James as Casey Jr. *Smudger as Skinny *Boco as Joe the Janitor *Troublesome Trucks as The Clowns *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, Derek, and the Season 1 Trucks as The Clowns *Casey Jr as Jim Crow *Toots as Glasses Crow *Montana as Fat Clow *Johnny as Preacher Crow *Tootle as Straw Hat Crow Thomas *Thomas as Skarloey *Fergus as Rheneas *Oliver as Sir Handel *Duck as Peter Sam *Salty as Rusty *James as Duncan *Edward as Duke *Gordon as Bertram *Bertie as Fearless Freddie *Bash as Mighty *Dash as Mac *Ferdinand as Proteus *The Diesel as Smudger MSR 2 *Devious Diesel as Stanley MSR 2 *Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Percival The Blue Engine and the Green Engine *Thomas as The Thief *Sir Topham Hatt as Narrator *Percy as Tack *Rosie as Yum-Yum *Bill as Maiden *Ben as Slap *Oliver as Hook *Toby as Tickle *Henry as Hoof *Duck as Dwarf *Gordon as Goolie *D261 as Gofer *Trevor as Goblet *Derek as Chief *The TUGS Characters as Additional Voice *Spencer as King Nod *The Sonic Characters as Brigands *Jeremy as Phido *Diesel as Zigzag *Diesel 10 as Mighty One-Eye *James as Dying Soldiers *Emily as Mad Holy Old Witch Finding Peter Sam *Peter Sam as Nemo *Duck as Marlin *Daisy as Dory *Edward as Gill *Harvey as Bloat *Percy as Gurgle *Thomas as Nigel *Gordon as Bubbles *Madge as Deb *Molly as Pearl *D261 as Bruce *Mavis as Coral *Caroline as Darla *Diesel as Anchor *Spencer as Chum *Diesel 10 as Barracuda *Henry as Phillip Sherman (I know, Henry is good) *Lady as Peach *Rosie as Flo *Bertie as Jacques *Trucks as Jellyfishes *Coaches as Moonfishes *Mobians (from Sonic) as Seagulls *Harold as Mr. Ray *P.T. Boomer as the Anglerfish *The Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as the whale *Cranky as Crab *Terence as Chuckles *Skarloey as Sheldon (both have names that start with S) *Rheneas as Tad *Donald/Douglas as Crush *Sir Handel as Squirt *Emily as Kathy *Bill/Ben as Gerald (pelican) *George as Giant Squid *Oliver as Hank *and more Chinese Dragon *The Ghostly Galleon as Godzilla *The Golden Eagle as Rodan *Tiger Moth as Mothra *The Jet Engine as Mechagodzilla *and More Henry *Henry as Shrek *Thomas as Donkey *Lady as Princess Fiona *Donald as Puss in Boots *Murdoch as King Harold *Mavis as Queen Lillian *Spencer as Prince Charming *Daisy as The Fairy Godmother *D261 as Rumpelstiltskin *Diesel as Lord Farquaad *Sir Handel as Gingy *Toby as Pinocchio *Emily as The Dragon *Gordon as The Big Bad Wolf *Bill, Ben and Billy as The Three Little Pigs *Rex, Bert and Mike (from the RWS) as The Three Blind Mice *BoCo as Artie *Edward as Merlin *Douglas as Magic Mirror *Rosie as Evil Queen Emily *Emily as Pocahontas *Edward as John Smith *Diesel as Governor Ratcliffe *Thomas as Meeko *Gordon as Chief Powhatan *Derek as Kocoum *BoCo as Thomas *Elizabeth as Grandmother Willow *Percy as Percy *Duck as Wiggins *Arry as Ben *Bert as Lon *James as Flit *Mavis as Nakoma *Duke as Kekata *Murdoch as King James *The Bad Diesels as Ratcliffe's Settlers *Steam Engines as Indians *Oliver as John Rolfe *Molly as Queen Anne *Isobella as Mrs. Jenkins *Spencer as Uttamtomakkin The Nightmare Before Christmas *James as Jack Skellington *Rosie as Sally *Toby as Zero *Derek as Mummy *Diesel 10 as Oogie Boogie *Thomas as Child Corpse *Percy as Mayor *Toad as Santa *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Lock (I know, Homer is good) *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Barrel (I know, Bart is good) *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Shock (I know, Marge is good) *Gordon as Mayor *and more Thomas vs George *Thomas as Coop *George as Kat *Rosie as Millie *Percy as Dennis *Gordon as Burt *Daisy as Old Lady Munson *Elizabeth as Phoebe *Henry as Henry *Emily as Fiona *Diesel as Kat Kommander *D199 as Mr. Cheeks *Spencer as Buck *Peter Sam and Sir Handel (from Thomas and Friends) as Lorne and Harley *Mavis as Mrs. Branincan *Molly as Honey Fluff *Den/Dart as The Water Keeper The Sodor Book *Gordon as Baloo *Thomas as Mowgli *Henry as Bagheera *Diesel as Kaa *Diesel 10 as Shere Khan *George as King Louie *Trucks as The Monkeys *Peter Sam as Baby Mowgli *Spencer as Colonel Hathi *Daisy as Winfred *Rheneas as Junior *Donald as Flaps *Duck as Buzzie *Oliver as Dizzy *Toad as Lucky *Douglas as Ziggy *Murdoch as Mowgli's Father *Elizabeth as Mowgli's Mother *Emily as Shanti *Percy as Ranjan *The Pack as The Wolves *Edward as Akela *BoCo as Father Wolf *Mavis as Mother Wolf *Madge as Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Hector as Hector the Bulldog (from Looney Tunes) *Bulgy as Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *Trevor as Tweety Bird (from Looney Tunes) Thomas *Thomas as Aladdin *Percy as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Gordon as The Genie *Diesel as Jafar Category:Lloydie555Reborn